jupiters_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Regigigas
Atlas is a member of the World Shapers who is tasked with shifting and moving around the land and water in order to keep the peace between Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Personality * Modest/takes plenty of siestas * Slow Start * Crush Grip/Nature Power/Wide Guard/Earth Power Rarely too loud and rarely too angry. Atlas is a relaxed, sad, alcoholic, and tired man who puts an emphasis on family and friends. He tends diligently to his duties and finds it hard to settle down with any one person, as he's led a nomadic life as long as he can remember. An event when he was very young left him desperately longing for intimacy and love and finds it in a variety of ways with family, partners, and one-night stands with those he meets in the bars. He has a habit of lying to others in order to make them feel better and continuously hides things that hurt him so people don't have to worry, even if it's obvious. History Born in the very beginning of the world when only a handful of Legendaries and one species of mortals existed, and he was known only as the Colossal One. He was created in order to keep the peace between the Weather Trio and was raised by Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. Many thousands of years later, he happened upon an egg that contained a Shaymin, who he named Gracidea. When the Weather Trio's greatest battle took place and Arceus was nowhere to be found, Atlas was the one who came, stopped them, and had them sealed, thus stopping the destruction of the world. In return, Arceus and Mew granted him three children, giving them all the new names Regigigas, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. As time went by, the more subdued Atlas became. He became an alcoholic who roamed the world looking for any work to do if only to keep himself busy, because there was no longer a need to tow any continents. It was at this time he met Kyurem, who took him to his home and tried to help. They became good friends and after many years together they formed a relationship. Powers Atlas' biggest and main ability is being able to tow tectonic plates. He can withstand any weather, lava, walking on the ocean floor, and temperatures at absolute zero in order to get his job done. Should he need assistance with anything, Atlas can call to his children and force them to obey his commands. Given to him by Arceus itself is a piece of rope that can grow to any length he needs in order to wrap around any piece of land. Relationships Grace Atlas' first daughter. He is very protective of her and often visits her whenever he comes across a new Shaymin Village in his travels. Shay Grace's son and Atlas' grandson. They don't see each other often but Atlas understand's Shay's concerns and works as hard as he can to try and help him. Ledo The first child born, but the second in maturation. Atlas considers her to be a very sweet lady and enjoys spending quiet time with her as she talks about all the Pokemon she's met. Rokas The second child born, but the oldest in maturation. Him and Atlas are drinking buddies and Atlas occasionally comes to Rokas when he's looking for time off. Stahl The last child born and the youngest in maturation. Atlas is extraordinarily proud of her for creating and doing what she does and gladly lets her show him around her city. Darwin Atlas' partner and best friend. Pumice, Kaito, Caelum Having been created to act as the mediator between these three, Atlas knows them better than anyone else. Out of the three, Atlas gets along better with Kaito. He is easily annoyed by their antics and doesn't wish to spend much time with them if he can help it.